Tears Don't Fall
by 3SavageSkillets
Summary: Song fic depicting Edward coming to watch Bella sleep in the time when the Cullens moved away during New Moon done to Tears Don't Fall by Bullet for My Valentine- one shot


"**Tears Don't Fall"**

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Twilight nor Tears Don't Fall, all the credit goes to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and Bullet for My Valentine. **_

_**Authors Note: All the lyrics are in italics and the story part is normal. **_

**Edwards POV**

_Let's go!_

I ran as fast as I could toward the Swan house in Forks. Forks was a plain simple town but what I had left behind here was neither plain nor simple. Bella…her name was the sweetest thing I had ever heard uttered. I saw her window and jumped up to the second story window sill.

_  
With blood shot eyes, I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?  
_

I crept into Bella's room as she slept. She didn't see herself clearly at all; she was beautiful, gorgeous really. It had been months since I had left her. It was what was best for her, she was in danger every moment I was around her, but I had to come back to see her at least once. I missed her to much. I couldn't just come once after the first time though, I had to keep coming, as often as was possible. I lay down next to her feeling her gentle warm even from as far away from her as I was.

_There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me makes things better?_

Every-time I saw her there was some new reason I couldn't stay, I had snuck into her room like this, just to watch her sleep many times since I had left. I didn't know why I put myself through this it only hurt worse every-time I left after having seen her for such a short time. Never being able to see her beautiful eyes again, that was the fate I had doomed myself to, I'm not sure I can live with it anymore though.__

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, too guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscience calls, too guilty to come home

Just then Bella uttered my name in her sleep as she tossed about. "Edward don't go…No Edward I love you please don't leave me! Edward…please Edward….Edward no…no Edward I love you! PLEASE EDWARD!" Dry sobs wracked my body as I watched her plead for me in her sleep.

__

The moments died, I hear no screaming  
The visions left inside me are slowly fading  
Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

Bella's nightmare finally left her, but tears still flowed freely from her eyes. I loved her so much, this wasn't fair. I wanted only to reach out a hand and touch her face. To comfort her, my leaving couldn't have possibly pained her that much. It must have been a nightmare about me killing her or something. Losing control in one of my weak moments, biting her, and taking her life. Yes that would have been a much more reasonable dream than one of her missing me. __

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me makes things better?

She needed to forget me. I couldn't keep coming back like this; it was going to kill me. Yet I needed her so badly, I missed her, my Bella. Surly she could be safe in Alaska with us and the Denali clan. And when I was sure she had lived out her life to the fullest potential I could change her, and she would be with me forever. But I couldn't do that to her, I couldn't be the cause of her eternal damnation. I couldn't turn my angel into a monster. I had to leave again, right now. __

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, too guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscience calls, too guilty to come home

Bella began crying softly in her sleep again, I decided to wait with her until she had quieted down. I began softly humming my lullaby for her while watching her gently stirring form roll over and shove her face into a pillow. I chuckled softly, that was so like Bella, to do something random and silly even in a serious moment. Knowing her clumsiness she would probably fall off the bed next as well.

_  
This battered room I've seen before  
The broken bones they heal no more, no more  
With my last breath I'm choking  
Will this ever end I'm hoping  
My world is over one more time_

My world was ending I couldn't live without her but I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her because of me. I had to leave her yet again, even though I couldn't function properly without her beside me. I looked around her room one last time as I prepared to leave for ever. But just as I was about to leave she began to stir and suddenly sat up with a start. I could have run but I wanted to see her eyes one last time. __

Let's go!

Would she hear me, if I called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?

**Bella's POV**

I awoke from a dream of Edward, the love of my life, covered in a cold sweat. Every dream I had of him anymore was just a memory of him leaving and me trying to call him back to me. "I can't keep doing this to myself." I said quietly to myself as I sat on the edge of my bed facing the window. Then I noticed something there was an angel standing in my room, in front of the window. __

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me makes things better?

My eyes widened, the angel, my angel, looked relieved. He was even more beautiful than I remembered him as. "Edward" I whispered quietly, if it was really him and not some illusion my mind had conjured to torture me, than he would be able to hear my whisper from that far away anyway. He smiled slowly and backed towards the window. "Edward no! Don't go, don't leave me!" I pleaded. He shook his head before jumping out my window. __

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, too guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscience calls, too guilty to come

I raced to the window and watched him speed away into the forest at vampire speeds into the Forks woods. "NO EDWARD DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" I screamed out the window not caring who heard. Charlie ran in and pulled me away from the window I was about to jump out of to follow him. He pulled me away screaming and gently placed me on my bed firmly shutting and locking my window afterwards. __

Back!

"NO EDWARD COME BACK! EDWARD I LOVE YOU COME BACK TO ME, I MESSED UP, DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE COME BACK!"__

Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscience calls, too guilty to come home

He left me again, right when I finally got him back he left me yet again. I would never be whole now. He would always haunt my every waking and dreaming moment. I loved him and I always would, there was no helping that now. I was his, fully and completely, but he didn't want me, and that realization would one day kill me.


End file.
